


An Unexpected Aliance

by CLU12



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Crossover, alternate universe kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLU12/pseuds/CLU12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu lives and so does Flynn. But everything changes when a certain trickster god enters the grid. Loki changes the game, for the better or for the worse, Clu doesn't know. A dangerous alliance is about to be formed......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
An Unexpected Alliance  
________________________________________________________

 

CLU's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt the impact of the explosion as Flynn and I began integrating together. The impact felt like the force of a thousand nuclear bombs, not that I actually knew what that felt like. 

The force felt like a million pixels shattering almost like the sensation of deresolution. 

I hated Flynn. My creator for lying to me and then all of a sudden telling me that perfection was not achievable even though Flynn programmed me other wise to perfect the grid.

But I looked beyond the grid, I wanted to perfect the user world. 

After the almost surreal sensation of reintegrating with Flynn I found myself standing on the shoreline of the sea of simulation. 

"I'm alive?" I asked myself. 

I could see the faint glow of my amber orange circuitry. Then I wondered if I'm alive them where is Flynn?

"Flynn must have gotten away while I was unconscious." I said in a slightly upset tone at myself for letting Flynn slip away like that.

I started walking the long trek to grid away from the shore of the sea of simulation. I knew that my rectifier was destroyed by the force of Flynn and I reintegrating. Was that what happened? I couldn't recall the recent events. 

Luckily I backed up the data for a new rectifire just in case things didn't go as I planned they would. I suspected that Flynn was either back in the outlands or somewhere in the city. 

Then I thought to himself how am I going to get off the grid and into the user world if I don't have,Flynn's disk? I continued walking and thinking to myself.

"There most be another way off the grid other than the portal Flynn set up." I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's POV  
__________________________________________________________

I had only been on Midgard for about 6 months and I was already wondering how I was going to take over this pathetic world and become their king. 

But how was I supposed to become ruler of earth alone without an army or any back up? I needed a partner to help me conquer earth. I needed a powerful partner one with an army I could use to my advantage. 

I was walking on one of the deserted streets in Los Angeles California when I stumbled upon Flynn's arcade.

I watched as a young man and a girl jumped on a motorcycle and rode away. A few minutes later an older gentleman came out of the arcade, he went into his car then drove off. 

"Hmm very interesting. I thought this place was abandoned." I said to myself out loud. 

I then started crossing the street to the old arcade only to find that the door was locked.

"The doors locked" I mumbled absently out loud. "No matter that is an easy fix." 

I then used a bit of magic to unlock the door to the arcade. I peered inside only to find that the arcade was an old ,dusty, unpromising looking place. I wonder why people would even bother visiting this place anymore.

Yet I found himself walking inside the old arcade building towards the TRON video game machine. I found myself inspecting the old gaming machine. I pulled at the machine and it suddenly moved. 

I realized that there must be something back here. So I pulled the old TRON machine fully finding a gaping hole in the wall that had stairs going down it. I wonder why someone would conceal this.

I found myself going down the stairs to the old basement of the arcade. I stopped at the door that was at the bottom of the stairs then I slowly opened it. I saw an old computer and what appeared to be a laser.

"Why would someone put a laser in the basement of an arcade?" I mumbled to myself in a slightly amused tone.

I saw what looked to be a diagram of something called the grid. I stared at it intently trying to figure out what the grid was and why someone would make such a complex diagram of it. 

I found the power cable for the laser disconnected so I then reconnected it myself. I sat myself down at the desk with the touch screen and started to type. I may not be much of a programmer or tech savvy but I did know how to use magic to hack into computers and certain devices. 

I saw some words on the screen that said Aperture clear? Yes or no? I was confused and didn't know what that meant so I clicked yes just to see what happened next.

Then in a blinding beam of light I was gone from the user world and on the grid.  
___________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

CLU's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as I reached the grid I noticed that the portal had just been activated. 

"That's impossible.......who could have activated the portal?" I stated in a completely baffled voice. "Another user must be on the grid.......which means I have another chance to get out into the user world!"

I smiled maliciously at the thought of getting out into the user world and perfecting it. 

"Now if only I had Flynn's disk....then I could get out right at this very moment." I said in a thoughtful manner.

I continued walking to my command tower. I used my opaque mask to conceal my face as I walked around the streets of the grid ,unprotected by my Black Guard at this very moment. 

I passed a few basic programs who looked at me awkwardly as I passed by. I had finally reached the grand structure that was my command tower. But just as I entered the building I was confronted by one of my highest ranking black guards. 

"Sir we need your assistance at Flynn's arcade immediately." The guard said.

"Now why would you need MY help in this situation? I would assume your elite guards could handle the situation on their own." I said this in an upset voice.

"My guards had it under control until the prisoner pulled out an unknown weapon and derezzed two of my men and then continued attacking." My guard stated matter of factually.

The guard continued speaking before I could make any comment about what I had just heard. "The prisoner was relentless I barely escaped with my life, sir. We brought in a few recognizers to hold him off. But we need you to come immediately sir." The guard stated all this in a firm voice. 

I was furious that his elite guards had to have me come and asses this personally. 

"You barely escaped with your life?! You coward! You needed to stay and fight until I said otherwise! My advisors in the command tower would have told me immediately about the current situation when I arrived." I looked at the guard in disgust.

"But sir-." My guard was struck by my identity disk. He fell in a rain of pixels.

The shatter off pixels hitting the ground could be heard throughout the room.

I returned his disk to the back of my illuminated suit. "Let him be an example of what happens to programs who are cowards especially in my presence." I said coldly.

All of the other programs in the room looked shocked at what just unfolded before their very eyes. 

Two of my other elite black guards and I started walking towards a recognizer. We then boarded the menacing looking vehicle. The recognizer flew up and around several illuminated buildings to reach its destination. We finally arrived near Flynn's arcade where three other recognizers were circling.

I stepped out of the recognizer only to be followed by five of my black guards. Luckily four of my men were holding the prisoner down so he couldn't escape. 

The prisoner and I made eye contact. The prisoner looked at me with his cold and calculating green eyes. He watched each and every one of my movements.

"State your name and business program." I said this in a commanding tone. 

The prisoner started speaking. "I am Loki of Asguard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's POV  
___________________________________________________________  
The "program" in the black with regal gold circuitry suit glared at me with his ice blue eyes. 

The program known as "Clu" was apparently in charge. What an odd name I thought absently to myself. He's probably clueless as to who I am! Ehehehe. What a terrible pun.

"Are you a user?" Clu asked. 

I stood silently not willing to utter a word. 

"Well? Answer me!" Clu said demanding an answer to his question. He was beginning to get impatient.

"Yes I am what you "programs" call a 'user'." I said.

"So you are the one who activated the portal. Is that not true user?" Clu asked. 

"Yes I am the one who activated the portal." I said, glaring at Clu.

Clu looked at me even more interested than before. "How did you find tye key to access the portal in the user world?" Clu asked curiously. 

"For the love of Odin! One question at a time! I could answer all your questions if you tell your guards to let go of me." I said in an irritated manner. He'd better let me go. It would be quite a shame if he didn't.

Clu looked at me with an expression of confusion and a bit of amusement. "I don't trust you user......but I want answers." Clu said.

"Release him." Clu said this to his guards, which were still holding me down. 

"Yes sir!" The guards said.

The guards hesitantly released me.

"Bring him to me." Clu said to his guards. 

The guards then went up to me and grabbed my arms.

I let the guards lead me to Clu.

Clu grabbed my arm with a firm grasp."Do NOT touch me like that. Do that again and you'll sure as hell regret it." I said in a venomous voice.

Clu glared at me with an upset expression "Fine. And don't you dare talk to me like that. You should know better, man." Clu said seeming upset. "Get into the recognizer we're going to my command tower at the heart of the city."

"Very well then." I said following Clu into the recognizer. 

 

The recognizer flew past several illuminated buildings. 

This is incredible, I thought to myself. I looked out one of the windows the recognizer had.

Then I felt eyes watching me. I then turned around only to find Clu a few feet away from me. 

"Not many can sneak up on me like that." I said with the quirk of a smile. 

"You said something about being from a place called Asgard. Is that a place or a city in the user world?" Clu asked seeming genuinely curious. 

I looked at Clu with a frown. "No Asgard is not a place or a city on 'earth' or the user world as you call it. It's a world far beyond the reaches of earth. Asgard is the home of the gods." I said.

"So your telling me you're a god? Flynn was a supposed deity are you no different than him?" Clu said challenging me.

"Well yes, I am a god while Flynn is just a regular mortal. There's nothing special about him. He can't live forever nor does he know magic. I AM A GOD!" I said.

"Ha! Yeah right. You can't be a god that's completely impossible. And you're right Flynn was no god." Clu said this mockingly.

I glared at Clu. "It's quite a shame that you don't believe me. If you did I could teach so much about the nine realms." I said pitifully.

Clu just looked at me with his ice blue eyes. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it's hard to believe. The nine realms? What's that?" Clu said.

"I could prove it to you easily that I am a god. And I'll tell you all about the nine realms later." I said this confidently. 

"Fine then prove it." Clu said with a smirk.

I then used magic to turn one of Clu's sentries into a pile of black ash and then reformed the startled sentry in a matter of seconds.

Clu looked amazed and terrified all at the same time.

"I've never seen anything like it." Clu said in a awed voice."Not even Flynn possessed powers like this."

"Flynn? Is that the man who owns the arcade? And the man who's this supposed false deity?" I asked. 

Clu looked up at me. "Yes Flynn is the one who owned the arcade. He's also the one who created the Grid. Flynn is-I mean was my user." Clu said.

I couldn't tell if Clu seemed sad or a bit angry. Maybe both? Hmm who knows. It's not like I could possibly care.

"So Flynn was your user? He created you?" I said. I cocked my head slightly waiting for Clu to answer.

Clu then spoke up. "Flynn created me in his image. I am the admin of this system. Technically speaking I am the Administrative Control Program, A.C.P. for short."

"So you were created in his image meaning that you look exactly like Flynn does?" I asked. 

Clu looked at me strait in the eyes. "Isn't it supposed to be me asking you the questions?" Clu asked.

I chuckled slightly at Clu's answer. "Hmmm. I suppose you're right. Then ask me a question, Clu." I said.

"What was your motive in coming to the grid, Loki?" Clu asked.

Before I could answer Clu's question the recognizer began to land near Clu's command tower. 

"You can tell me your answer when we get to the top of my command tower." Clu said.

I just nodded and followed beside Clu.

I was deep in thought, maybe I could use Clu to help me conquer the mortal world. That could of course be a possibility. A smile fought its way onto my lips at the thought.  
___________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

CLU's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The user named Loki and I walked into the grand structure that is my command tower. 

Loki followed silently beside me.

"You're so quiet right now ,Loki. What's on your mind?" I asked this in a low voice. 

"Oh nothing really." Loki said distantly.

"A penny for your thoughts.....that's what Flynn would always say to me when I was deep in thought." I said. 

Or what he used to say before that damn user betrayed me. Such a pity that I don't have his disk now. One can only wish.....

Loki just looked at me with his sharp green eyes. "You and Flynn; were you two friends?" Loki asked curiously giving me a calculating look.

I stared back at Loki and looked at him idly. "Yes, yes we were friends. I suppose. If that's what you want to call it, man." I said wrinkling my nose up with a bit of disgust.

Loki and I continued walking towards the elevator that would lead us to the top of the command tower. 

Once we both entered the elevator the doors closed leaving both of us alone.

"Are you and Flynn still friends?" Loki asked.

I looked at Loki with a smug smile. "No we're not friends any more but we used to be." I said.

"Why aren't you and Flynn '"friends" any more?" Loki asked this so casually not realizing he was asking me very personal questions. 

I then looked back at Loki. "I'd rather not talk about the past Flynn and I had especially to someone that I barley even know." I said ending this conversation. 

Loki frowned at my answer to his question. 

The elevator stopped at the very top of my command tower. 

Loki and I walked out of the elevator and into the grand room. The large room that was my command center held a large table in the middle, three couches,a bed that was in another room, a large window that held a spectacular view to the city and of course a large station where I work and formulate plans for new sectors of the city to perfect.

Loki sat down on one of the couches I then followed to sit across from him. 

"Nice view that you've got there." Loki said. 

I saw that he was gesturing to the large window that was overlooking the city and the gaming grid.

I just nodded back in reply. 

I then thought to myself why do users ask such odd questions?

Loki was staring idly out the window overlooking the grid

"You still haven't answered my question as to what your motive was coming here to the grid."I said.

Loki looked back at me. "I didn't really have a motive when I came here I just found the basement at the bottom of the arcade and was curious as to what the grid was. So I ended up here." Loki said.

"Yeah right......there must have been a motive for you coming here. I can see right past your lies and I can tell that you excel at it. Nobody just comes to my grid without a motive. Especially you Loki. So tell me why you came here to my domain." I said.

Loki looked at me with a smirk "All right, Clu. I guess you've caught me in my lies. Well I did kind of have a motive in coming here. I want to conquer earth but I can't do it alone I need a partner to help me conquer the world that those petty mortals so treasure very much." Loki said.

I tried to comprehend what Loki had just told me. "So your telling me you want to conquer the user world and you want my help?" I asked. 

"Well yes." Loki said.

"So I would be able to enter the user world and help you conquer it?" I asked.

"That is my plan. Is that not true Clu? I mean to rule the mortal world. And we can conquer it together. They will subjugate." Loki said. 

"I'll consider this ,Loki. But in what ways could I possibly help you? And how would we escape into the user world without Flynn's disk in our possession?" I asked curiously

"Wait, you're saying we have to have Flynn's disk to exit the grid and return to the mortal world? That's a pretty damn stupid system. Ugh, mortals and their petty ways" Loki said aggravated.

"Well yes." I said mimicking Loki.

"Ehehehe. Very funny ,Clu, I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Loki said.

I looked at Loki quizzically. "A sense of what?" I asked baffled.

Loki rolled his eyes at me another gesture that I did not get. Yet I had seen Flynn do it many times before. 

Loki sighed. "Never mind, Clu. So how do we get Flynn's disk?" Loki asked

"It's very simple all we have to do is capture Flynn and take his disk. The only thing is that I don't have my rectifier and my army any more so I can't exactly just go into the user world to conquer and perfect it."I said. 

"Wait you're telling me that you used to have an army?" Loki asked leaning in closer to me.

"That's what I just said, Loki." I said slightly pushing Loki away from me.

"What happened to your army?" Loki asked not noticing that I needed my personal space.

"It was destroyed along with my ship. But luckily I backed up the file for the rectifier so I could just build a new one." I said aggravated .

"So you only had one ship?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked giving Loki a calculating glare. 

"Well yes, kind of. You're going to need more than one ship if you're going to conquer and "perfect" earth." Loki said.

I looked at Loki with a cold expression. "Wait, I have to build more than one ship? Do you realize how long that would take me?! What another thousand cycles before I would be able to enter the user world!" I said as my temper flared.

Loki just stared at me with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Clu, I could help you with every thing from building your new army to finding Flynn's disk." Loki said in a cool and calm voice. He ran his fingers through my hair in a casual manner.

I gave Loki a peeved look and pushed his hands away and then smoothed my hair back again.

Loki just rolled his eyes and then smirked.

I stared Loki in the eyes."How could YOU possibly help me in building my ships and my army? You don't even have any knowledge in programming." I said.

Loki looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"I don't need to have any programming knowledge to create things like ships or programs.....all I need is magic. It's not like you could possibly know what that is." Loki said.

Loki sparked a large green flame right before my very eyes. Once the flames subsided ,what appeared to be a light cycle baton laid in Loki's hand.

This has to be some kind of hoax. A trick that he's playing. No one can just make a light cycle baton appear in their hand. I thought to myself.

I grabbed it and opened the baton; a light cycle with green circuitry formed in the room right before my very eyes.

Holy shit! It actually worked! How is that even possible? This guy has a talent and man I can use it to my advantage.

"Incredible." I stated this in an amazed manner. "You have no programming knowledge yet you can form complex vehicles like the light cycle! Man this is amazing." 

Loki just smiled at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's POV  
___________________________________________________________  
As Clu watched me perform my little display of magic, I could tell that I could use him and his army to my advantage. 

I smiled slightly at the thought. 

Oh yes I could defiantly use Clu to my advantage. The ruler of the grid soon to become my perfect pawn! 

Clu stared in amazement at the light cycle that I had just formed. 

I watched as Clu ran his hand over the light cycle's sleek black surface. Clu then looked up at me and smiled slightly.

I returned the gesture by smiling back at him.

He's playing right into my trap. My charade is working. Perfect....

Clu came to sit beside me. "You must teach me how to use this so called magic." Clu said.

I looked at Clu a little bit shocked at what he had just asked.

I thought to myself, you can't just teach a person or program in this instance how to use magic they have to be born with the ability unless I could 'program' him to use magic. Yes that could be a possibility.

"I can not just teach you magic ,Clu. You have to be born with the ability." I said.

"Oh." Clu said seeming a little bit sad. 

"But an idea came to mind. What if I could program you with the ability to use magic and then teach you myself how to use it?" I said.

I could see that Clu was considering my idea. "That could be a possibility but are you certain it would work? And if it doesn't then what? I'm not going to let you screw with my code." Clu said eyeing me curiously.

"I'm not certain it would work but its worth a try. I'm not going to screw with your code. Relax, darling." I said

Clu nodded in response. 

"Darling?" Clu asked with a raised eyebrow

"Forget I said anything. So how would I be able to program you to use magic?" I asked. 

"That's easy, man. All you have to do is program it into my identity disk. Simple as that." Clu said.

Clu reached and unhooked the disk from the back of his armored suit. I watched as Clu entered a series of commands into his identity disk. 

Such a complex battle suit he's wearing unlike my classy dress attire. Which would of course be a back suit, tie and scarf. What else would I be wearing?

Clu handed me his identity disk and I immediately started programming. 

I used magic to guide me through the complex steps of programming.

Ugh, this is so difficult. Programming is so complex and to think that programs are actually physical beings! Incredible.

Clu just watched me, looking fascinated by the lines of codes and commands I was writing.

After what seemed like a few hours I was done, though I wasn't certain about how much time had passed speaking that there were no clocks in this digital world. 

I gave Clu back his identity disk and he hooked his identity disk to the back of his armored suit. 

"How do you feel?" I asked curiously, wondering if my code had worked.

"I feel fine though I might need to go into sleep mode while my system reboots and processes the new programming that you just imputed." Clu said.

I just nodded in response. 

"I could lead you to your quarters if you would like." Clu said. 

"Yes that would be fine." I said eyeing Clu.

Clu led me down a hallway that led to his sleeping chamber but there was another room on the other side of the hallway. 

Clu led me into this room.

"This will be your quarters, Loki." Clu said.

"Very well." I said. 

I saw Clu go to his room on the other side of the hallway and then close his door.

I was then standing in the hallway all by myself.

I let lose a sigh then ran my fingers through my black hair. 

I started walking back towards Clu's main control room admiring all the work that went into making the large room. 

The architecture in this particular room was flawless.

I sat on one of the large couches and relaxed. In a matter of minutes I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
_________


	7. Chapter 7

Clu's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few milicycles later I rebooted from my sleep mode and walked down the hallway into the main room of my command center. 

As soon as I walked in the room I could see Loki sleeping on one of my couches. 

I watched him sleep for a few moments. Watching how his chest rose and fell meaning he had a heart and other user like qualities unlike how I didn't. I had no heart.

I started making my way to the elevator. It opened on command, I then stepped inside. The elevator made its way to the bottom of the building. As I stepped outside the elevator and into the main floor of my command tower.

I could see that my throne ship was waiting outside just on time for my arrival. I was greeted by two sentries who followed me into my throne ship. The ship then lifted up into the air and started making its way to the gaming grid. 

I was looking forward to watching the games. Every thing is in order and nothing has changed. I am still in control and Flynn's still an outcast. I smirked at the thought of this. 

The only thing that was different was the fact that Loki was on my grid. Loki changed the game. For the better or for the worse I didn't know. Though I'm hoping it's for the better.

I could hear the roar of cheering programs as my ship entered. I sat on the throne that lay on the bridge of the ship. 

My throne room had a large window that allowed me to over look the grid and view the games all at the same time. Of course the throne ship was all my design. 

As the games began I suddenly remembered that Rinzler was gone. Anger coursed through my system as I recalled the programs betrayal. Damn TRON had to betray me at the last second!

My brow furrowed as I began thinking of possible scenarios.

What if TRON was alive? What would happen if Flynn and TRON somehow found each other and started working together? These thoughts worried me. 

The light cycle battle that I was watching suddenly became less enjoyable. 

One of my sentries came up to me and offered liquid energy. I declined his offer. 

I could hear lightning crackle and light up the sky over the grid. 

What if the game changed? I thought to myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
